A Perfect Day
by Ultimix
Summary: Everyone has there own idea of a perfect day. But as Betty will learn, it's the things that you don't expect that make a day perfect.


**Hello readers, a few weeks ago I decided to revisit the Atomic Betty series, because I remembered how much I liked it as a kid and you know what? I found that I liked it just as much now as I did back when I was a kid. Then I watched season three. **

**My god, what a fail that was. **

**But regardless, it inspired me to make this not so little one-shot, so sit back and enjoy the read.**

It was a peaceful and sunny day in Moosejaw heights. The sun's magnificent rays were shining down on the town's inhabitants as the birds happily sang and flew through the clear sky. Sixteen year-old Betty Barret, known better as atomic Betty to most of the galaxy, happily walked down the street. For once in her life there was a lack of trouble throughout the galaxy that needed her skills so she was free to enjoy this beautiful day. Only one problem, she was alone on this nice day and was in need of a companion to enjoy this rare privilege with.

At first she had tried to call Regina, but as it turns out, she and her family had taken a road trip down to B.C for the week. So she was off to see her best and possibly oldest friend, Noah. Betty's happy smile soon turned downward as she thought about her friend. Ever since he had been recruited into the Galactic guardians she had seen less and less of him, even more so in the past two years since he had been promoted to a field agent. Don't get her wrong, she had been happy for him finally becoming a star-ship pilot, but with the promotion had come more responsibility and that meant less time the two friends could have fun with each other.

_'Hopefully he'll be home today.'_ she thought, trying to remain optimistic as she walked up the front steps of his house.

She rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds, before the door opened up.

"Oh, hello there Betty," Noah's father said. He quickly stepped aside to let the young red head enter the house. "I thought you were the delivery man, I'm waiting on some parts for a new invention that'll prove the existence of alien life."

Betty giggled at the irony that Noah's father was an alien hunter, yet his own son was an intergalactic crime fighter without him even knowing. "I hope it goes well for you sir." she said.

"Thank you Betty, you're always such a sweet girl. Ah, but what am I doing? You're probably here to see Noah, aren't you?"

"I am, I thought it was such a nice day that I'd come see if Noah wanted to do anything."

"Last time I checked, he was down in the basement."

Betty kept her smile up even though her spirits had fallen. The basement was a common place Betty had hidden in her years as a galactic guardian so no one would see her opening a portal to headquarters. None the less, she thanked him and walked through the house until she was at the top of the stairs. She couldn't hear any noise coming from the house's depths and it only furthered to dampen her spirits. For a brief second, she considered not even going down to check, but then she heard it, the soft clang of metal on metal.

Her feat moved at an incredible speed down the staircase, but as soon as she got to the bottom what she saw rendered her motionless. In the middle of a workout area was her friend Noah, lying down on the bench press machine and lifting an impressive amount of weight. Her cheeks grew hot as she watched his muscles ripple and flex with each thrust of his arms. With a grunt, Noah placed the bar back on to the rack and sat up. Betty stared, unable to tear her eyes away as he panted slightly. Beads of sweat clung to his torso and made the skin of his chest shimmer in the low light.

Finally the teenage boy opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't alone. "Oh hey Betty," his voice had gotten deeper. It was another thing that had somehow evaded her notice.

"H-hey Noah," Betty's blush only grew as she watched him stand up and stretched his limbs. He had somehow grown taller than her, by half a foot at least. "Are you ok Betty? Your face is all red." Betty started to panic and tried to come up with a good excuse. "Did you run over her or something?"

"Yes!" she answered a little too quickly. "I-I mean, uh... Yeah, got to keep in shape being a, you know, Galactic guardian." she laughed nervously, hoping that Noah couldn't see her blush deepening in the low light.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, but accepted her answer. "So what's up? Is there business that needs to be taken care of?" he said, putting emphasis on the word: business.

"No, nothing like that, it's just such a nice day out and it's been a while since we got to hang out just one on one, so I figured I'd drop by and see if you wanted to do anything with me today."

"Sure," he paused to take a towel off the nearby table and wipe the lingering drops of perspiration from his body. Betty couldn't keep herself from staring as the towel moved along his tanned skin. Her face felt like it was on fire as she watched him. His skin looked so smooth and his muscles looked so firm. It was starting to give her thoughts about him that friends shouldn't think about each other. "Betty," Noah said.

"Huh?" Betty replied, still hypnotized by the sight she was witnessing.

"You're staring at my chest." a tiny smirk was played across his lips.

"Oh... S-sorry," she quickly looked away out of embarrassment. If possible, Betty's blush became even deeper.

Noah chuckled. "What's the matter? Surprised to see your friend has muscle?" he flexed his arm to emphasize his point. Betty's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. His arms were huge, like miniature tree trunks sprouting from his body.

He laughed out loud, turning away to grab his discarded shirt off the bench. "Oh Betty, you always were a sucker for guys with big muscles."

Betty snapped out of her trance when Noah pulled his shirt over his head. "I-I do not!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh please," Noah rolled his eyes. "You always go for the athletes; there was Dylan, Chaz, that guy on the football team in grade ten,"

"Hey, they were all nice people. The fact that they were all in really good shape was just a coincidence." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right," Noah laughed. "Dylan was to competitive and hated losing, Other than the fact that he wasn't a total snob like his family, Chaz barely had any personality, and all the other guys you dated only had muscles and minor good looks going for them."

Betty narrowed her eyes at her long-time friend. "Oh yeah like you've got any grounds to lecture me on this. If I recall correctly, you've never had a date in your entire life, the only girl you've even got a kiss from was me and it was only on the cheek." She smiled smugly at her friend.

"Wow," Noah gave her a flat and annoyed look. "Cutting deep there Betty."

Betty giggled softly, and then it quickly became full on laughter. Noah tried to stay mad at his friend, but her laughter was too contagious and he ended up laughing with her. The two laughed so hard and for so long that both of them were clutching their stomachs and lying on the floor. Finally they managed to get their breathing back to normal and sat on the bottom step.

Noah was the first to break the silence. "So, what did you want to do?"

Betty bit on her lower lip as she thought of all the things they could do on such a nice day. "How about we go to the park? Find a nice place to sit, maybe get some ice cream, and do a little catching up together."

"Sounds like a great idea." He said, standing up and holding out his hand for Betty to take. Betty took it and he helped her to her feet. "Come on, I'll see if my dad will let me barrow his car and we can drive there." He said, already beginning to climb the steps.

Betty stopped dead in her tracks. "You can drive?" she asked, incredulously.

Noah stopped and turned to his friend, raising his eyebrow to her. "Uh… Yeah Betty, I've had my G2 driver's licence for over a month now." He turned back and headed the rest of the way up the stairs.

Betty just stood in place with a look of disbelief on her face, before she dashed up the stairs to catch up with him. "You got your driver's license and you didn't even tell me?"

"It's just my G2 driver's license Betty, it's no big deal." He said. Seeing that his dad wasn't anywhere to be see, Noah cupped his hands together over his mouth and yelled. "Dad, Betty and I are going to go to the park, can I barrow the car?"

"Sure son, just fill the tank up on your way back." Mr. Parker yelled back from some random part of the house.

"It's totally a big deal," Betty said, fallowing Noah as he grabbed the keys off the counter and headed for the front door. "It's the first real taste of freedom we get as young adults." She threw her arms out for emphasis. Noah merely gave an exasperated eye roll as he opened up the front door, held the door open for Betty to step out then closed it behind him. "I can't believe you didn't even bother to tell me."

Noah sighed. "Well, I would have, but I was busy with my Galactic guardian duties and so were you. I hardly got any time to practice in between missions and whenever I did get time off, you were busy and I had other things I needed to catch up on." Betty kept silent and got into the passenger seat of the old car. Noah slid in the driver's seat. Glancing at his friend he saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hey, I'm really glad you came over today Betty, I've missed you a lot." He said, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Betty smiled and laid her petite hand over top of his. "Thanks Noah,"

The drive over to the park was quiet. The silence was only broken from the faint music playing over the radio. For the entire ride though, Betty found herself constantly stealing glances at Noah, drinking in every detail of his older body. Of course, every time she caught herself staring she would immediately tear her eyes away and berate herself. Finally, they got to the park. Betty climbed out of her seat, pausing for a minute to stretch her limbs, before walking to Noah's side.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the center of the park. "So Noah, what have you been up to lately?" She casted a backwards glance at him.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary, I've done a couple escort missions recently. One run got a bit harry and it ended up being a complete dog fight." He said.

Betty stopped in front of a tall oak tree and turned around to her friend. "Really," she felt her stomach twist into knots, having firsthand knowledge about how dangerous some escort missions could get.

"Yeah, it sure was one hell of a fight." He put his arm around her shoulder and sat them both down at the tree's base. "I was in my CX-53 fighter when we were ambushed by at least fifty hostile ships."

"Space pirates," She asked.

Noah shook his head. "We never found out, but I doubt it was space pirates. They were too organized, they knew what they were doing and they were prepared for us. Their ships were fast and agile, armed with magnetic missiles, heavy machine guns, they were serious war ships."

"Oh my god, you weren't hurt, were you?" She placed both of her hands on his chest, sweeping them over him to feel for scarred tissue.

Noah grabbed her hands to halt her movements. "Relax Betty; I made it out of there without a scratch. They put a massive fight though. We pounded the hell out of each other for almost half an hour, before they fell back." His thumbs gently stroked the back of her hands. A slight shiver went through her. His hands were so big and strong and the feel of them tightly gripping her own made her stomach flutter.

"Hey look at that, loser love." Both of them looked and felt their anger spike. "Oh gross their holding hands too." Chaz said.

Betty and Noah looked back to their hands and saw that they were still tightly intertwined. They immediately let go, turning away to hide their blushing faces. Chaz and his friends all laughed. This provoked a growl of anger from Noah as he stood up and stalked over to Chaz and his friends. Ever since high school, Chaz had gone from being the only decent human being in his family to being the biggest asshole ever to live in Canada. He quit skateboarding, started flaunting his money, took every chance at humiliating people that were considered uncool for his own amusement, and worst of all he had dumped Betty simply because she wasn't popular enough anymore.

Chaz was still taller than Noah by an inch or two, but in terms of build both men seemed equal. "Piss off Chaz," Noah growled, fists ready to punch Chaz's arrogant smile off his face. Betty gulped, looking back between the two young men. Before she would have been worried about Chaz beating Noah up and having to save him, but now with his Galactic guardian training and the weight she saw him lifting earlier, she was worried Noah would seriously hurt Chaz.

Chaz and all his cronies laughed. "Or… or what?" Chaz said through his laughing fit.

Noah's hand shot out and snagged Chaz by the front of his shirt. Chaz stopped laughing abruptly when Noah yanked him to eye level. "Or I'm going to break your nose." Chaz got over his shock and shoved Noah off him.

Noah looked ready to throw the first punch, but he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his own and pull him back. "Noah please," Betty said. "Let's just go, they're not worth it."

Not wanting to upset Betty, Noah reluctantly turned away from them. "Ha, he's completely whipped by that bitch, Ha h-" In the blink of an eye, Noah had spun around and made good on his threat by punching Chaz in the face and shattering his nose. Chaz flew back form the impact into his friends, completely out cold.

"When he wakes up, tell that peace of shit that if he ever calls Betty a bitch again I'll break his whole god damn face. Now get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. Chaz's friends all ran off carrying their leader and soon they were out of sight.

"Noah!" Betty exclaimed.

"What?"

"You can't just punch people out like that. As much as I don't like Chaz, people will start to get suspicious if the wimpy Noah Parker is suddenly able to beat up Chaz Lang." she said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a pointed glare.

"I doubt it," he simply rolled his eyes. "Like anyone's going to get suspicious enough to even pay extra attention to me and besides, all I have to say to get them off my back is that I've been hitting the weights."

Betty opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it when she realized he had a point. Still, not being one to give up easily she pressed the topic. "But what if they do? They could discover Galactic guardian headquarters and we'd be exposed."

Noah shook his head. "You worry too much Betty. We were friends for years and I never suspected that you were an intergalactic crime fighter."

Betty sighed, finally admitting defeat, and gave her friend a smile. "I guess you're right."

Both of them went back to sitting under the tree. For hours they sat and talked. About everything and anything, whether it happened recently or ages ago, they just enjoyed each other's presence. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting a golden glow over the field. Betty lazily turned her head over to her friend and felt her breath hitch. The final rays of the sun reflected off Noah, surrounding him in a heavenly glow. The butterflies in her stomach returned tenfold as she found herself staring at her friend again, this time unable to look away. Noah felt Betty's eyes on him and turned to face her.

"Betty?" he said when he saw her staring at him with such intensity.

She didn't answer. Her body practically moved on its own accord as she leaned in and kissed him. Noah went completely ridged, feeling Betty's lips against his. For Betty, it felt like a thousand volts of electricity was coursing through her body, making her whole body weak. It felt so much better than any kiss she had ever had with Dylan or Chaz or any other body she had dated. With a jolt, Betty suddenly realized what she was doing and broke away from him in shock.

"Oh my god, Noah," She said really fast. Her face went beat red with embarrassment and she buried her head in her heads "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I-I just-" her words died in her mouth when she felt a hand gently catch her chin, tilting her face up so Noah could press his lips to hers again. This time it was Betty who went completely ridged. The feeling of electricity passing through her returned and she felt herself starting to kiss him back.

The kiss was as it would be expected. It was awkward from the two teens suddenly finding themselves in this situation, but it was also tender, loving, and both of them loved every second of it. Soon they broke apart from the lack of air. They panted softly, staring into each other's eyes. No words were spoken as Noah leaned against the tree and Betty rested her head on his chest. They could talk about what just happened between them later, for now they just continued to sit with each other and be happy, because in that moment everything was perfect.

**Well, what did you think? If the characters seemed a little ooc, keep in mind that this story takes place four years after the series does and people can change a lot in that time, especially when they're going through puberty.**

**Any ways, leave a review to tell me how I did.**


End file.
